The Tale Of Amelia Black
by Amy Ashuntae
Summary: What if Sirius had a daughter? Meet Miss Amelia 'Amy' "Padfet" Maya Black. Follow her as she goes through life at Hogwarts with her three best friends, Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, and Hermione Granger. I know, there are a lot of stories like this, but this is my take on it. Please review!
1. Chapter 1-Prologue

Prologue  
I stood in front of the train, clinging to my godfather, Remus Lupin. I glanced over my shoulder to where my new school supplies, wand, and owl were. My school supplies, along with most of my belongings, were packed and locked in the trunk. I returned my attention to Remus as he tried to pry me from his leg as gently as he could. I simply tightened my hold. He sighed. "Amy, you're going to have to let go sooner or later, and the train's departing in a few minutes." He said gently. I shook my head. "No. I don't wanna go." I said like the stubborn child I was, despite being 11 years old. The train in question was, in fact, the Hogwarts Express. Remus sighed and knelt alongside me, finally succeeding in removing me from his leg. "Padfet. You know full well that you have to. You have to learn how to control your magic and I can't keep teaching you. You know that. Your father would want you to go. Besides, you'll probably make lots of friends and completely forget how much you miss me." he said gently but firmly. "All aboard! All aboard for the Hogwarts Express!" the conductor yelled. I sighed and nodded reluctantly. Remus took me to where my stuff was and helped me take it to the baggage area. He helped me load it onto the train and led me back to one of the passenger cars. He hugged me and smiled reasurringly. "You'll be fine, you'll see." He said and gently pushed me onto the train. I stood there and waved until I couldn't see him anymore. I took a deep breath and entered the train. I wandered around for a few minutes, looking for somewhere to sit, when I found it with two boys who looked to be my age. I gently knocked on the door to the compartment. "Excuse me, but do either of you mind if I join you? All the other compartments are full and I don't really know anyone here..." I started out talking at a decent level, but I was embarrassed to admit that I was mumbling by the end. To my surprise, both boys seemed to understand what I was trying to say. "Not at all! Come on in! Harry, do you mind?" One of the boys, a redhead, said enthusiastically. "No, of course not!" The boy called Harry said and moved over to make room for me. I smiled at both of them gratefully and sat down next to him. The redhead had just opened his mouth to say something when the trolley pulled up, making me remember the money Remus, a.k.a. Moony, gave me. "Anything from the trolley dears?" She asked cheerfully. The redhead muttered something about sandwiches, but the other boy, the one the redhead had called Harry, surprised both of us by pulling out a lot of money and saying we'd take the lot. After making his purchases, the boy sat back down. The redhead looked at me. "So, who are you? I don't think I've ever seen you before." He said, curious. I chuckled. "I'm Amelia. Amelia Black. But you can call me Amy; everyone does. Who are you?" I replied, silently hoping that he wouldn't make the connection to my father. He regarded me silently for a moment before replying. "Ron Weasley." He said simply. I nodded. I'd heard all about the Weasleys from Moony. They were a huge family, all pure blood wizards, like mine. "Nice to meet you Ron. And you are?" I said, nodding to Ron politely before turning my attention to the boy sitting beside me. "Oh, sorry. I'm Harry Potter." He said, nodding politely to me before resuming eating his sweets. My eyes widened in shock, not because he was The Boy Who Lived, but because of something Remus had told me. He'd said once that my dad, Sirius Black, was Harry Potter's godfather, which meant that if anything happened to his parents, my dad would look after him. So that made him my god brother. It was kinda weird sitting next to my god brother, but I had a feeling that I'd get used to it. The compartment door opened to reveal a girl, our age. She surveyed us for a minute before speaking. "Has anyone seen a toad? A boy named Neville's lost his." She said, causing Ron to shrug. She looked at Harry and me, causing us to shrug as well. She looked at Ron and noticed that he had his wand out and was holding it over his rat, who he'd said was named Scabbars. "Oh, are you doing magic? Let's see it then." She said, prompting Ron to continue with the spell he'd been trying to cast when she'd arrived. "Sunshine, daisies, bottle mellow, turn this stupid fat rat yellow!" He said, waving his wand at Scabbars. He succeeded in shooting the mostly empty box of jelly beans off of his head. I blinked at him, unimpressed. I've always been a powerful witch, I can even use magic without a wand, so I wasn't at all surprised the 'spell' hadn't worked. It wasn't even a real spell. As if reading my thoughts, the girl spoke up. "Are you sure that's a real spell? Well, it's not very good, is it?" She said, an almost condescending edge to her voice. Ron looked at Harry and me and gave a small nod in her direction with an expression that said 'Can you believe her?' "Of course, I've only tried to do simple ones myself. But they all work for me." She said and pulled out her wand. She walked over to my other side and took a seat, sitting directly across from Harry. "For example." She said, pointing her wand at Harry's glasses. "Oculus Repairo." She said simply. Immediately, the tape wrapped around the bridge of his glasses flew away, revealing them to be perfectly restored, without any trace of ever having been broken. "That's better, isn't it?" She inquired as Harry pulled off his glasses and stared at them in amazement. He exchanged glances with Ron, who was staring at his glasses, almost as surprised as Harry himself, and myself. "Holy cricket, you're Harry Potter!" She cried in surprise. "I'm Hermione Granger." She said and glanced at Ron. "And you are?" She asked with slight disgust. Honestly, I couldn't blame her. Ron had been stuffing his mouth with jelly beans, so his mouth was full of food when she looked at him. "Um, Ron Weasley." He said around his mouth full of food. "And you?" She asked, looking at me. I swallowed my fear and replied. "Amy Black." I said, hoping she wouldn't ask what most people asked when they heard my name. Thankfully, she didn't. "Pleasure." She looked back at Harry. "You three better change into your robes, I expect we'll be arriving soon." Hermione said, getting up. She started out of the compartment but stopped at the door. "You've got dirt on your nose by the way, did you know? Just there." She told Ron, indicating a spot on the side of her nose. Then she spun on her heel and left. I sighed and looked out the window. This was going to be interesting.


	2. Chapter 2

-3 years later-

My name is Amelia "Padfet" Maya Black, but you can call me Amy; everyone does. About 3 years ago, I received a letter from Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft and Wizardry, informing me that I had been accepted. I went, and on the way there I met three people who would soon become my best friends; Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, and Hermione Granger. I was sorted into Griffyndor house along with Harry, Ron, and Hermione. We've stuck by each other through thick and thin, although I think this might be the funniest thing Harry's ever done. Blowing up his aunt? Hilarious! I was catching a ride with Hermione to the Leaky Cauldron. I usually don't go there, but since that's where Harry and the Weasleys were, we'd decided to meet up. I said a quick goodbye to Remus and we left. It took a while, a few hours at least, to reach our destination. We both plodded in and, after Hermione had gotten us rooms, we headed up to our rooms. I immediately proceeded to deposit my trunk in my room and carefully dug out my owl, Midnight. Remus had gotten him for me my first year at Hogwarts. I got out some food for him as Hermione wandered into my room. Her room is across from mine, which made it easy for her to come over whenever she wanted to. She flopped down on my bed, ignoring the cries of her cat, Crookshanks. I looked up at my best friend as I fed Midnight. "Aren't you going to feed him so he shuts up?" I asked, absentmindedly stroking my owl's black feathers. my owl's black feathers. "No, he'll only be hungry again in a few hours." She replied, causing me to roll my eyes. I crossed the hall to her room, fed Crookshanks so he'd be quite, and went back to my room. Upon re-entering, I shooed Hermione out of my room and back into hers before sighing. I was tired from the trip, but Remus had made me promise my first year at Hogwarts to practice my magic without my wand everyday. So far, no one knew about my ability to use magic without a wand, and I hoped to keep it that way. I quickly ran through some of the spells I learned last year at Hogwarts And during the summer from Remus. After practicing as many as I could manage, I flopped down on my bed, exhausted. I was asleep the second my head hit the pillow.

The next morning I was brutally and rudely awakened by something licking and lightly pawing at my face. I cracked open an eye, only to be greeted by an unexpected sight-Crookshanks, looking at me expectantly. I yelped, surprised, causing Hermione to come running in. "Crookshanks! No! Get down!" She snapped, startling the cat into obeying her. He raced out of the room and Hermione looked at me apologetically. "I'm sorry Amy, when I woke up he was gone." She said. I chuckled, stretching. "It's fine, it was about time for me to get up anyway. Told you you should have fed him." I said, cracking an eye open and grinning at her. She grinned back and left, presumably to chase after Crookshanks. I got up, got dressed, and started to leave when I hesitated. _Maybe I should bring Midnight. He's been in his cage for a while and I'm sure he'd appreciate the opportunity to stretch his wings._ I thought. I smiled and turned to Midnight's cage. "Alohamora." I said, using a spell Hermione had used our first year at Hogwarts and snapped, unlocking Midnight's cage. I held out my arm to him and he flew from the perch in his cage to my arm. I let him climb up onto my shoulder and exited the room.

Please read and review!

~Amy Ashuntae


	3. Chapter 3

I started down the stairs and was just in time to catch the beginning of another one of Ron and Hermione's fights. I shook my head as I heard Ron say something about Crookshanks and Scabbars. "He's a cat Ron, what do you expect?" Hermione cried. I looked over and saw Ron and Hermione standing opposite one another, respective pets in hand. I sighed and shook my head, glancing at Midnight, who still hadn't left his perch on my shoulder. I snapped quietly, causing my black owl to take off and fly into the room. I watched as he gently snatched Scabbars from Ron's hands, seeing as how the rat was easier to carry without harming him severely, interrupting their argument and causing Ron to freak out, which was hilarious. I was laughing so hard I almost couldn't call my owl off, but I eventually did. I snapped again, causing Midnight to come flying back to me. He dropped Scabbars into my waiting hands and settled on my shoulder again. After letting Ron freak out for about two or three more minutes I came down the stairs. "Looking for this?" I asked, holding out Scabbars. Ron raced over to me and snatched his rat from my hands. Then he noticed Midnight and glared at me. I burst out laughing again. "Sorry Ron, couldn't resist!" I gasped out. He merely glared at me as I looked up and I knew that my grass green eyes were sparkling mischievously. Remus always said that you could tell when I had done something because my eyes would sparkle like that. But then again, my eyes always had a mischievous light to them. He blamed my dad, saying that he hadn't done anything mischievous since he'd taken me in. He was mostly right. As Ron started whining about all the abuse he endured at our hands, I heard someone else coming down the stairs. I looked up to see Harry coming downstairs. "Harry!" I cried, delighted. I hadn't seen him all summer. I heard my other best friends echo me, causing Harry to grin. "Hey guys." he said before finishing his decent down the stairs and went to my side. I grinned at him evilly before hugging the daylights out him. "How have you been?" I asked as I released him. "Oh, you know, same old." he looked over my shoulder at Ron and Hermione."How long have they been fighting?" he asked, causing me to turn. The two were at it again, arguing like an old married couple. "Since before I came down here." I answered. I elbowed him gently. "Future Mr. and Mrs. Weasley." I commented, causing Harry to laugh. Ron and Hermione stopped and looked at me warily, causing me to grin at them before I tried to put on my best innocent face. "What? I didn't do anything." I said, causing Ron to snigger and Hermione to scoff. I smiled at them both.

I had a feeling that this was going to be a good year.

Oh, I was so naïve. I had no idea what was in store for me at Hogwarts this year.


End file.
